Everything Right Now
by The Goddess Athena 14
Summary: Klaus catches Stefan jerking off. What will the hybrid do.


Stefan lay in bed it was 11 at night he Klaus and Rebekah had just got back a few day ago from tracking down some werewolf. It had been particularly hard for Stefan seeing as he had the hots for the certain hybrid. And they had all stayed in the same hotel and rested very little working most of the time leaving Stefan no time to "indulge" his desires in private. He usually did it every day so as to not create a "problem". But his dick's lack of attention led it to become impossibly hard whenever fucking Klaus just licked his lips a little too sexually. And it seemed to Stefan as if Klaus was doing these small sexual things on purpose like brushing past Stefan and accidentally touching his ass or forgetting to lock the bathroom door so Stefan would walk in to see Klaus in nothing but a towel or stretching and inadverntly flexing his bulging muscles letting Stefan see how muscular he is leading Stefans overactive sex crazed mine to think how equipped Klaus was to hold Stefan up against a wall and fuck him senseless.  
Stefan shrugged it off however writing it off to his lust. But tonight was finally his night. His plan was to just jerk off and then fall asleep to wet dreams of Klaus. But this plan was to be short lived.  
Stefan unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and shoved his hand in his underwear. Stefan let out a breath of relief as his fist wrapped around his dick and began to pump it furiously when all of the sudden his door in the Salvatore boarding house was opened revealing the object of his lust. Klaus  
Stefan immediately shot up his face red wondering what the hell Klaus was doing at his house.

"Klaus" Stefan choked out " I was just uh"  
Stefan gave up trying to explain his action hoping Klaus would write it off has Stefan being horny.  
Stefan began to zip up his pants when a rough hand stopped him. Stefan looked up Klaus was leaning over the bed with a predatory look in his eyes.  
"Don't" Klaus said simply with a smirk on his face "I'll take care of it".  
"What?!" Stefan said shocked by Klaus's antics.

" I want something from you". Klaus said darkly looking at Stefan possessively  
"What?" Stefan asked stupefied by what was happening.  
"Everything. Right now." Klaus said deeply.

And with that Klaus leaned down and captured Stefans lips in an aggressive kiss. Stefan moaned loudly at the harsh contact made by Klaus. Klaus tried to shove his tongue in Stefan's mouth being stopped by Stefans teeth Klaus lapped at Stefans lips to ask for entrance. But his mouth was kept firmly shut. Klaus down at Stefan frustrated by this interruption. He saw Stefan looking up at him with amusement in his eyes. Klaus simply smirked and ripped off Stefan's shirt and his mouth moved down and bit harshly down on Stefan's nipple drawing some blood.  
Stefan gasped out at the pain/pleasure that rippled through his body and moaned loudly. Klaus then of course shoved his tongue down Stefans throat. Stefan broke the kiss and gasped for air and Klaus took this break to begin stripping.  
Stefan's eyes gazed up as Klaus's body was revealed to him his rock hard abs bulging arms oh and his delicious hard 10 inch thick cock. Stefan let out a moan. Klaus smirked and took off Stefan's pants and wasted no time in preparation and thrusted all in to Stefan.  
Stefan let out a scream of pleasure no even paying attention to the pain but Klaus above him his cock pushing in and out of him at a fast pace. Stefan looked up at Klaus to see Klaus's hips moving rapidly his hair full of sweat his body flexing and relaxing again and again as he fucked Stefan.  
Stefan through his head back and his hands gripped Klaus's back and dragged his nails down his back drawing blood.  
Klaus moaned loudly loving the feeling when Stefan dragged his nails across his back. This made Klaus fuck Stefan more vigorously.  
"KLAUS!" Stefan screamed as he came hard.  
Stefan bit down hard on the Hybrids neck sucking his blood this caused Klaus to scream and come.  
Klaus immediately collapsed on Stefan both sweaty their bodys flushed from the hard core fucking they just did. And if were any other couple who had just done this they would have laughed and kissed and went to bed satisfied. But this was Klaus the most powerful mystical creature and this was Stefan the Ripper both animals who always needed and craved…more. So this is why Klaus looked at Stefan and Stefan looked at Klaus. And Klaus began to get hard and began to fuck a begging Stefan all through the night.


End file.
